Chrono Shock
by delphiamike18
Summary: Time has taken an unexpected turn, and now unsuspecting people must come together to right time's course.
1. Chapter .01

Chrono Shock - .01  
  
Sometimes, history takes a turn for the worse, causing a jolt, or shock in time. However, this shock wave can sometimes ripple into different worlds, forcing bystanders to act in a struggle they never expected. This is one.   
  
The Stranger  
  
Lizard Rock was home to grave which beared the name of a young man named Serge. But to the new inhabitant of the rock, it didn't matter. He was just looking for some sign of civilization. He looked at his sides, checking for the laser gun, communicator and his favorite sword - the Eternal Sphere. Before he could get a foot of the rock, his communicator bleeped.   
  
"Claude, you there?" a feminine voice asked.   
  
"Yeah Rena. Right now I'm looking for some people to talk to. When I meet up with someone, I'll call back, I promise." He assured her.   
  
"Good." Rena said. "If this planet is hostile, we'll beam you up if needed."   
  
The communicator blinked off, and Claude walked down the slope on his way to exit. Just before seeing the rays of the sun outside, he looked down and spotted a scale, and a very colorful one at that. He lifted it up to his face and studied it, then put it in his pocket. The whole world of Gaia lay before him, and he looked everywhere for some sign of a town. Lizard Rock gave him a great view of a nearby town. A very small one, but one which showed signs of life. He made his way down, and began his trek to the small civilization.   
  
===  
  
The Reticent Hero  
  
The bed never felt better, especially after the dreams he had been having the past week or so. They involved him running from some unknown force. Some unseen danger. He shrugged it off and jumped out of bed, walking into the town of Arni. He made his way down to the town pier, where his friend, Leena stood, watching some children as usual.   
  
She turned to him and smiled, her auburn colored hair flowing in the wind, along with her colorful, yet conservative dress. She looked down at the necklace she'd gotten from this young man before, and noticed his usual stoic look.   
  
"Hi Serge." She said, and turned back to her post. Serge nodded and walked down to an old man sitting in a boat. He turned to see Serge looking down at him.   
  
"I reckon ya want to go somewhere?" he asked. Serge nodded and told him Termina.   
  
"Oh, the Vilith Army must be in the mountains excavating again." He said. Serge nodded and handed the elderly man some money. The boat began its trek to the larger city of Termina, where Serge was to go to Viper Manor and meet with the aging general. There were talks of his taking the helm or a very lofty position alongside General Viper. The boat came into the port, and Serge departed, his swallow in hand.   
  
===  
  
The Unfortunate Warrior.   
  
Delton, a very well known warrior focused on his target in Guldove. It wasn't moving, but did emit a very distinct smell. After covering the strategies, he finally chose his course of attack.   
  
"For you my friend, I'll be needing no weapon." He sheathed his sword and wrapped his hands around the target.   
  
"You're mine!" he shouted and attacked the enemy - a freshly prepared double cheeseburger.   
  
"So, is it good?" the chef asked.   
  
"Yeah, Kaden, you always do a good job." Delton said, still gobbling. "It's silly of you to ask!"   
  
At the other end of the bar a green figure sat at the very corner, holding a pool stick and watching a dwarf trying to reach the pool table, barely able to balance the stick. The green figure, very thin and much taller than the dwarf sighed impatiently.   
  
"Look, do you need any help in reaching it? I can go get a box - "   
  
"Nonsense!" the dwarf interrupted. "One more crack, and this pool sticks gonna find a spot on your leafy hide!"   
  
"Yeah, considering you can even reach me, little man." The plant like man quipped.   
  
"That's it!" the dwarf hollered and dove straight at the opponent and swung. The green man easily sidestepped him and reached out his hand, releasing a vine and catching the dwarf by the ankle. The tiny fellow was thrown across the bar and hit Delton's back, causing him to drop the food onto the floor.   
  
"All right, who did that! That was a perfectly good sandwich!" Delton said, halfway sacking on a chunk of cheeseburger, tiny bits dropping on the dwarf's helmet.   
  
"Ey! Ey! Watch were you're dropping the crumbs!" the dwarf said, sitting down. Delton looked down and saw the diminutive fellow sitting on the ground, shaking his small fist. His eyes were concealed, only his bushy mustache and helmet were noticeable.   
  
"Kelf, quit trying to start fights and try to actually play pool." Kaden shook his head. "And as for you, whoever you are, we don't allow fighting, so consider it a warning."   
  
The plant like man nodded, and walked to Kaden, handing him the pool stick. Kelf, obviously not getting the message, edged in on the green man, stepping over Delton's shoes.   
  
"Yeah, or next time, I'll be doing this!" he jumped up and brought back his pool stick so far that it struck Delton on the head. When Kelf brought it down, the attack quickly became non-effective, as there was no stick. The green colored man swung his fist at the airborne dwarf, but missed, connecting with Delton as Kelf dropped to the ground.   
  
"Ha! Ya couldn't hit the broadside of a ship!" Kelf taunted, dancing around. Disgusted, Kaden threw a frying pan at him, missing and smashing Delton's foot, causing him to jump up and down. Kelf stomped on the green man's foot, then uppercut him, sending him to the ground. Unfortunently, for him the second projectile attempt met its target, sending Kelf to the ground and thus, ending the skirmish. Delton was still jumping around, but Kaden helped him sit down.   
  
"What was that all about?" Delton said, eyeing the green man and dwarf down.   
  
"Just a little skirmish you were unfortunate enough to be in." Kaden said, getting up. "I'll go get you some ice for the bruises."   
  
With a nod Delton sat down, his hands covering his face.   
  
"I'm just glad I didn't get a full course meal." He said, holding his hurting and throbbing head.   
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: My knowledge on the world of Chrono Cross is very limited, as I haven't played the game much. Anyway, since this is my fanfic, things will be rearranged. See ya soon!  



	2. Chapter .02

Chrono Shock - .02  
  
The Scaly Thief   
  
The small, yet dangerous lizard scampered across the cobblestone streets of Kaitlin Hill, a new civilization where the Hermit's Hideout was. It wore human clothing and began to run on two feet. It dove behind a well in the center of town and looked down at it's newly acquired stash: 1000Z. It wasn't colored the usual repulsive green. It bore a azure like color and a golden necklace with a pendant on it.   
  
The reptile looked from behind the well and spotted four pirates running in his direction. His tail began to sway happily back and forth, in anticipation of a chase. As he darted from behind the newly erected well, he began to think of what landed him in all of this mess.   
  
---  
He'd just been welcomed into the Rough Waves, a crew of pirates whose real job was to transport without getting caught by any enemy ships, namely the Porre Army.   
  
"Ginrade." The leader, Hiro commanded, handing him a bag full of money. "Take this to the Conference Room. I'll be splitting up the profits there."   
  
Excitedly, Ginrade sat the money at the table, where the meeting was yet to begin. He looked at the amount of money in the bag, and a golden glimmer shinned all over his skin and his eyes grew big at the sight. He reached in with his small claw and began to transfer some money into his pouch. The sound of weary, tired men alerted him and he dropped the bag and closed it up.   
  
The meeting was a new experience for Ginrade, and he listened to old stories and tales by the different crew members. Genuinely, Ginrade was exited and interested, but a pressing matter began to distract his attention: Hiro's inspection of the bag. He looked back at the mates, who were still talking, but then, he made a mistake which sent him on the run: He connected eyes with the leader, all in all, exposing his guilt.   
  
Not even waiting for an accusation, Ginrade was on the run, leaving everyone but Hiro confused. That led to this chase in Kaitlin Hill.   
  
---  
  
He started to run up to the famous hill, hoping the pirates were in close pursuit. They were and he began to smile even wider. But alas, something didn't feel right. There were more, yet they weren't advancing as fast or as persistent as they were a few minutes ago…  
  
Ginrade felt two very angry, cold hands grab him and lift him into the air. He was promptly turned around and looked into the flaming eyes of Hiro. From the looks of things, this wasn't going to turn out very well…  
  
The forgotten Warrior  
  
The small child looked up at the yellow haired gaunt man with a face of confusion. The narrow grey eyes locked onto the blue haired boys, trying to smile. The small child tried to comprehend what the grey eyes were trying to state. The yellow-haired man knew the young one was much to young to understand what expressions through eyes meant. Finally, the young azure haired boy walked away. With sad and grey eyes, the yellow-haired, wiry man's eyes caught a poster being wondered at. It bore the picture of a red-haired young man wielding a broqdsword and wearing a blue uniform, the seal of a bird on it.   
  
"Wow." A young man's voice rang out. "I wish I were like Deya! He's so cool!"   
  
The same grey eyes which provoked a confused emotion had no trouble sending the message of his feelings across. His teeth almost gnashed as he viewed the face of warriors today. These days, all it took was a slayed monster and a woman in distress to make your mark. It didn't require any sort of skiil, just luck and a chance. Somehow, in his time, it took more, just to get recognition…  
  
===  
  
"Felice!" a rich voice rang through the dense forest. A very skinny young man of twenty began to wander through, up, and over anything that stood in his way. Monsters dwelt there, but they only attacked ones who meant them harm. Despite their penchant for attacking anything, some where smart enough to clear paths, even though it was their territory. He gripped his spear even tighter as his premonitions became worse. Some monsters were cold and calculating, while some just went for anything that moved. A scream was heard, and instantly, the young man the young realized he was about to deal with the latter.   
  
As his long, lanky legs worked, he began to live up to his nickname, "the Wind." He gained it while training with the Sheir Fermosas, a group of Demi-humans. He'd learned how to concentrate his emotions into energy, mostly speed and strength. He quickly dismissed the past and ran into the future. What was It attacking or about to attack the lady? A giant bird? A blood-thirsty wolf? No, it was a strange, cloaked figure, looking much more human than he expected. Slowly, the figure had the woman cornered.   
  
With a flash, he threw his spear at the figure, hoping to end whatever assault the mysterious person was going to attempt. The spear found its target, and the figure fell. The woman, forever in his debt, gave him a position on the throne in Vinesha's Lane, an elite group of soldiers whose sole purpose was to protect the important people, namely the king and governor. That, was forty years ago. The final fact? His name RonJie, was never really given it's true respect, that figure back in the Vinesha Forest.   
  
===  
  
Kings, queens and the like were obsolete. The people of Gaia had evolved now. His position was now worth nothing and he was forced to live among those who he'd just been apart of for twenty years. He adjusted quickly, and now lived in Bolimn, a town which used to be the richest on all of Gaia, but now, it became almost a poverty-stricken city. It's mayor was now being protected by different groups, going to violent measures and putting countries and innocent at risk. He took another look at the poster and sighed. Veya, the newest Dragon Deva, was, unknowst to most, a very cowardly fellow whose fame was catapulted. He was now the chief of the neo Vinesha's, and a very famous fellow indeed.   
  
Now, his thoughts would be focused on later in life, when he'd receive a chance to teach his trade, before his sunset came.   
  
===  
  
The Lonely Assassin   
  
Over the years, her heart had waxed colder and colder, every layer desensitizing her to the damage she was doing. Her cold, emotionless stare was now etched in the minds and hearts of those she was about to do away with. She wore anything which fit the occasion. Street Clothes, Dresses, even Lingerie. For four years, she had to shield herself away from the horror she had caused.   
  
And she had just turned sixteen.   
  
Her long brown hair was usually long and covered her bony shoulders. But, everytime a mission was given, her hair was tied up and a bow was tied, keeping it together. If only she could find a bow for her life, she'd give up her lifestyle. But with every kill, every scared stare and curdling scream, she fell deeper and deeper into the world of assassination. Her name? She had many, but most would call her Sadoshuma, a word meaning "one who has suffered." In Gaia's native tongue. But with every mission Sadoshuma had to brush the name, as well as her hair behind and focus. Tonight, might well be her final mission, to assassinate General Viper, thus giving her allies, the Yintchu Army an overwhelming advantage. Would she quit Assassination as a whole? Yes, and No…  
  
===  
  
Author's Note: Two more characters to go, and believe it or not, I'm not sure as to who they will be. Right now, I'm just giving you insight on the created characters stories, as you probably know of Serge's and Claude's by now. Until we meet again, we can only hope that we as a people can recover, and overcome the real Chrono Shock, the attack on America.   



End file.
